


how the universe works

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, but its gross, but its one time, keonhee and leedo are boyfriends, kinda a soulmate au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Podría haber sido casualidad, pero Youngjo insistía en que era el destino.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	how the universe works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



—Estoy impresionado de que me estés ignorando cuando la razón por la que estamos aquí es para hablar de mí.

Seoho estaba correctamente ignorando a Keonhee, pero no era su culpa. Quizás tenía un poco de culpa, pero que la figura del hombre de sus sueños apareciera frente a él en un Starbucks era algo que debía aprovechar al máximo. El cabello castaño del mismo caía en su frente, un poco despeinado por el viento de afuera, y lo hacía lucir estúpidamente bien. Sus labios parecían tener una sonrisa eterna, ya que los costados de su boca se iban para arriba dando la viva imagen de un gato. Sus dedos largos escribían con rapidez en la laptop blanca que tenía en la mesa. No obstante, su ropa era algo discutible; no era exactamente lo que Seoho pensaría ver en su alma gemela, pero teniendo en cuenta que una relación era de aceptar y ser aceptado, Seoho perdonaría aquella forma tan extraña de vestir de inmediato, sin pensarlo demasiado.

El ceño del chico de la otra mesa se frunció ligeramente, y Seoho suspiró, desarmándose en la mesa. Mientras tanto, su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado delante de él —así que no podría ver a su tipo ideal en físico— no hacía más que tantear sus dedos en la mesa, incomodando un poco a Seoho.

Keonhee lo había llamado hacía aproximadamente media hora con una noticia demasiado importante como para siquiera esperar al lunes (día en el cual se terminarían sus pequeñas vacaciones de la universidad). Seoho se había apresurado porque, si eran grandes noticias no tenía que tardar, así que poniéndolo en simples palabras, estaba vestido como un vago, con ropa que no combinaba para nada, y que tenían unos ciertos años de vejez. Agradecía de corazón que el chico que podría ser la personificación de su tipo ideal no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Seoho pegada en su persona, ni de su existencia. Era triste y aliviador al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien que te esté ignorando ahora mismo, pero desde que llegamos no me has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Seoho dio un sorbo a su café, sin dejar de mirar a su chico ideal que parecía estar trabajando algo en su computadora. ¿Algún trabajo de la universidad? ¿Tal vez trabajaba en alguna empresa? ¿Un interno? No se veía tan adulto, pero podría ser de esos hombres que conservan su apariencia muy bien con el tiempo, y aunque luzca de veinte podría tener treinta y tantos.

Keonhee gruñó, como un pequeño animal haría al estar enojado (uno pequeño e inofensivo) y movió su mano delgada en frente de la vista de Seoho. Éste frunció el ceño.

—¡No me mires así! —le reclamó Keonhee.

—Estás interrumpiendo un trabajo muy importante.

—Estás mirando a ese chico como un psicópata, Seoho. Además —Keonhee dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa—, voy a ir a decirle que te gusta si no me prestas atención ahora.

Seoho lo consideró por unos segundos, demasiado seguro de que su mejor amigo era capaz de realizar esa acción tan atroz. Con un suspiro y una última mirada al chico de cabello castaño que estaba —tiernamente— haciendo un puchero a la pantalla, fijó su mirada en Keonhee, levantando una ceja, esperando un explicación rápida de todo este ajetreo.

—¿Qué fue tan importante como para interrumpir mi sábado?

—¡Tengo novio!

Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

Seoho parpadeó unas cuántas veces, y arrugó el entrecejo confundido. Trató de encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras, cosa que se le complicó un poco.

Keonhee se había enfadado por tanto drama de parte de Seoho, y golpeó su brazo sin demasiada fuerza —pero se le puso un poco roja la piel—.

—¡¿Por qué es tan extraño que esté saliendo con alguien?! —exclamó llamando la atención de algunas personas.

—No es extraño —Seoho suspiró, jugando con la piel de su cuello (una mala costumbre)—. Es que... ¿desde cuándo eres gay?

—Gracias por prestarme atención a mi vida y escucharme cuando exclusivamente te hablaba de cómo me había empezado a llamar la atención un chico con ¡el que ahora estoy saliendo!

—¡Mi error! —aclaró con rapidez al ver el puchero de Keonhee—. No sé quién es, nunca que me lo mostraste.

—Quería alejar tu homosexual trasero del chico que me gusta.

—¡Ey! Sabes que nunca me metería con el chico que te gusta a ti y tampoco me metería con el primer chico que encuentre.

—Literalmente acabas de llamar a un chico cualquiera de allá el "amor de tu vida".

—Mi tipo ideal —corrigió, con una mirada afilada—. Y... ¿lo dije en voz alta?

—En fin, ahora quiero presentártelo porque sé que te vas a poner pesado hasta conocer a mi novio —mencionó Keonhee, sonriendo como tonto al decir "novio"—. Además dijo que tiene un amigo que te puede interesar.

—No lo creo, acabo de encontrar al chico de mis sueños —murmuró Seoho con una mueca.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Al amigo de tu novio tampoco.

—Pero es más real que el chico de allá.

Seoho no contestó, simplemente frunció los labios y se dedicó a terminar su café.

—No puedes llamar amor de tu vida al primer chico que encuentres en la calle.

Decir que Geonhak estaba aburrido, irritado y casi a punto de golpearlo, no era exageración. Youngjo se había tomado las molestias de invitarlo —sin que él lo sepa— a comprar todas las telas necesarias para completar su proyecto del semestre. Como buen estudiante de Diseño de Indumentaria que era, había dejado este proyecto para lo último, y al tener tan poco tiempo, necesitaba a la artillería pesada para llevar todas las telas. Es así que la presencia de Geonhak estaba justificada. Mas su proyecto había quedado en segundo plano al encontrar al ser celestial que estaba acaparando toda su atención.

Era literalmente el chico más angelical que hubiese visto en su vida, y que en esos momentos estuviese riendo (frunciendo su nariz, cerrando sus ya pequeños ojos) no ayudaba al corazón de Youngjo que no podía dejar de latir con rapidez contra su pecho.

Youngjo no se consideraba ese tipo de hombre que se enamoraría a primera vista de una cara bonita, pero al ver a aquel ángel de cabello negro, Youngjo se cuestionó cómo funcionaba el universo, y por qué sintió que acababa de encontrar a una persona preciosa por dentro y por fuera.

—Si me vuelves a ignorar, juro por Dios que voy a tirar estas telas al río —gruñó Geonhak, como un oso al que acabas de molestar, grande y peligroso.

Youngjo lo miró con un puchero, y Geonhak suspiró, tranquilizándose un poco.

—Tienes que tenerme más respeto.

—El mayor soy yo —contestó Youngjo, riendo mínimamente.

—Eso no significa que puedas cancelar una cita con mi novio para acompañarte a hacer unas compras.

—¡No sabía que era tu novio, ¿bien?! Y ya me disculpé con Keonhee... Él sabe que fue por un proyecto súper importante de la universidad.

—El cual te dieron hace meses y recién lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Muchas cosas pasaron —se excusó—. No podría haber advertido que Mamá quisiera que la ayudara en la tienda.

—Lo que sea.

Geonhak se sentó en el banco más cercano, apoyando todas las bolsas en el piso del pequeño parque. Dejó salir un sonidito de satisfacción al poder descansar por fin, aunque al ver a Youngjo parado sin despegar los ojos del chico que tanto había captado su atención, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Eh, Romeo, despega un poco tus ojos de él antes de que llame a la policía porque lo estás acosando.

—¡No lo estoy acosando! —exclamó algo alarmado—. Es sólo muy... —suspiró soñadoramente, antes de poder contestar con palabras.

—Lo curioso es que desde aquí no lo puedo ver, a menos que sea una mancha borrosa de baja estatura.

—No, no, hablo del chico que tiene adelante esa "mancha borrosa de baja estatura". Y deberías dejar de etiquetar así a las personas que ves.

—Estoy literalmente diciendo lo que estoy viendo —dijo Geonhak, rodando los ojos—. Y al otro chico le acabas de decir "ángel", así que supongo que también cuenta como etiquetar.

—Sólo digo lo que veo —replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y... ¿dije ángel en voz alta?

—En fin, ya que acabas de arruinar una preciada cita con Keonhee, ahora no tienes excusas para cancelarme el sábado.

—¿Cancelar qué? —preguntó Youngjo confundido, por fin tomando asiento junto a su amigo.

—Te dije que vas a conocerlo, y quiero presentarte a su amigo así dejas de ser un solterón que vive con su perro y sus padres.

—Discúlpame pero hasta hace una semana atrás estabas igual de "solterón" que yo.

—¿Quién es el que tiene novio aquí?

Youngjo rodó los ojos, pero se distrajo un poco al ver al chico angelical comer helado. Ah... sintió sus mejillas colorearse de lo lindo que se veía.

—Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida, no puedo sólo ir y dejar que me emparejes con el amigo de tu novio.

—Honestamente, suena bastante bien.

—Hablo en serio...

—No puedo tomarte en serio cuando estás hablando de un desconocido que acabas de ver.

—No lo entenderías.

—Efectivamente no lo hago —confirmó Geonhak, encogiéndose de brazos—. ¿No tienes que comprar algo más?

—Creo que no, pero tengo que volver a casa a terminarlo.

—Empezarlo.

—Lo que sea —Youngjo rodó los ojos.

Le dio una última mirada al ángel de cabello negro, un poco sorprendido al ver la mirada del mismo en su persona. Sin embargo, Geonhak se apresuró en agarrarlo de la manga, y llevárselo a rastras. Youngjo suspiró, esperando volver a encontrarse con el bello chico de cabello negro en un futuro cercano.

—A-acabo de ver al chico de la otra vez mirándome —tartamudeó tontamente Seoho.

—¿El del Starbucks? —preguntó Hwanwoong confundido, y Seoho asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza—. ¡Ve a hablarle!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, haciendo un mueca—. Primero que nada: ¡no, jamás! y segundo: acaba de irse.

—Dijiste que es el amor de tu vida...

—Tipo ideal.

—Si son tan destinados como afirmas que son, entonces no debería haber razón para que tengas miedo de ir a hablarle.

—En ningún momento especifiqué que estamos destinados —aclaró rápidamente, jugando con las mangas de su camiseta.

Antes de que Hwanwoong pudiera contestarle, Keonhee salió de la tienda con su helado en mano, mirándolos con una mueca.

—¡La fila era larguísima! Podrían haber pedido un helado por mí.

—Ni siquiera ibas a venir, hasta que ti noviecito te canceló —se defendió Hwanwoong, comiendo su propio helado felizmente.

—Geonhak fue a ayudar a Youngjo con su proyecto, así que me tuvo que cancelar a último momento.

—¿Lo obligó a cargar bolsas otra vez?

—Exactamente —Keonhee rió, aunque suspiró sentándose en el medio de ambos chicos.

—¿Quién es Youngjo? —preguntó curioso Seoho, quien se había quedado de lado en la conversación.

—El mejor amigo de Geonhak, y con quien voy a emparejarte el sábado.

—Oh... —Seoho se metió la cuchara en la boca, pensativo—. Ya que me estás emparejando en contra de mi voluntad, ¿puedo saber al menos cómo se ve?

—No tengo ninguna foto de él —murmuró Keonhee llevándose una cantidad extrema de helado a la boca.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo Hwanwoong.

—¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? —preguntó confundido.

—Somos mejores amigos de la infancia. ¿Cómo crees que Geonhak y Keonhee empezaron a salir? Gracias a mí.

—Te lo agradecería, pero te vuelves demasiado presumido.

—Es parte del oficio.

—Uhm, ¿por lo menos puedo saber qué clase de proyecto está haciendo?

—Bien que para no querer salir con él estás bastante interesado —Hwanwoong levantó sus cejas, sugestivo, y Seoho rodó los ojos—. Estudia Diseño de Indumentaria, y tiene que hacer uno de sus tantos diseños.

—Mi vida se ve aburrida al lado de la suya.

—Estudias Química, estás encerrado en un laboratorio haciendo extraños experimentos todos los días —se quejó Hwanwoong.

—Extraño a Geonhak... —murmuró de la nada Keonhee, con una mueca triste.

Seoho rodó los ojos, recordando la mirada en los bellos ojos del chico de sus sueños. Esperaba poder verlo pronto.

El sábado había llegado en un parpadeo. Seoho no estaba listo para ser emparejado con alguien aleatorio, pero no tenía nada que perder. En la vida de Seoho había llegado ese momento en el que se sentía algo solo, y no era suficiente estudiar una carrera que, aunque le gustaba, requería demasiado de su tiempo. Una pequeña distracción no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Seoho era un alumno ejemplar, así nadie tendría que reclamarle si repentinamente quería conseguir novio. Aunque lamentablemente, parecía como si estuviera engañando a aquel atractivo chico que había cautivado tanto su sistema nervioso que le mandaba señales extrañas a su corazón para que se agitara cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Literalmente se lo había cruzado más veces antes del sábado de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y eso había dejado un pequeño sentimiento de esperanzas en su pecho de que, quizás si tenía la oportunidad, intentar hablarle la próxima vez. Tal vez no decirle que era el amor de su vida —exageradamente hablando, ya que Seoho no creía eso seriamente, o eso intentaba pensar para no quedar en ridículo—, pero intentar mantener una conversación decente, conseguir su número y ser su amigo... No era tan mala idea.

Sin embargo, sus planes se iban al drenaje con facilidad, ya que al pensarlo muy al fondo, ¿qué pasaba si el amigo de Geonhak no era tan malo y le gustaba aunque sea un poco? ¿Era incorrecto intentar "algo" con otro chico? El corazón de Seoho era muy débil y su raíz de pensamiento muy corto como para siquiera considerar "intentar algo" con dos chicos a la vez. No era esa clase de chico. Mas se notaba que su cerebro era algo dramático al ya imaginarse distintos escenarios, o ya de por sí casi comprometerse con ambos chicos desconocidos.

—Keonhee... ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? —le preguntó con una mueca.

Ambos acababan de bajar del auto de Seoho, quien amablemente —y por alguna razón— se había ofrecido a conducir hasta el parque de diversiones que sería el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo esa cita doble medio a ciegas. Seoho había tomado demasiadas decisiones extrañas, un récord digno de su ligera estupidez. Keonhee simplemente lo miró, sonriendo casi adorablemente. Básicamente estaba amenazándolo si estaba pensando en escaparse de la situación.

—Te sientes solo y estás desesperado por tener un novio.

—¡Ambas son mentira! —exclamó ofendido.

—Bien, te sientes inferior porque yo pude conseguir novio antes que tú —bromeó.

—Huh...

—¡No lo consideres!

Seoho ignoró los demás griteríos de Keonhee detrás suyo, demasiado concentrado en encontrar una heladería como para prestar atención a su amigo. Hacía calor, y Seoho estaba algo obsesionado con los helados. Estaba consciente de que comer uno no era buena idea, más teniendo en cuenta que probablemente se iba a subir a algún juego que requiriera fuerza mental y buen estado estomacal. ¿Contaría como malas decisiones para agregarlas a su récord del día de hoy?

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera vio la espalda contra la que de repente se sintió chocar. Seoho sintió su rostro prenderse fuego cuando cabello ajeno —con un rico olor a shampoo de coco— le había hecho cosquillas en la nariz.

Cuando unos conocidos bellos ojos castaños lo vieron con sorpresa, y las orejas rojas, claramente avergonzado, Seoho sintió su corazón esforzándose en salírsele de su pecho. Sus oídos se taparon repentinamente con el fuerte bombeo de su sangre, y toda una construcción estaba haciendo de las suyas en su pecho, impidiendo cualquier reacción lógica de su parte.

—¡¡L-l-lo siento!! —exclamó Seoho, tal vez demasiado fuerte—. ¡No estaba pensando adonde iba porque soy bastante tonto y me pierdo en mis pensamiento todo el tiempo pero no era mi intención chocarte y tampoco-

—Tranquilo —le dijo su precioso tipo ideal, tocando su hombro levemente.

¿Seoho acababa de imaginar cómo ese simple gesto había hecho que miles de voltios recorrieran su cuerpo entero?

—Yo-, uhm, realmente lo siento —murmuró Seoho.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Cuando la sonrisa más brillante, más extensa que el universo, llena de felicidad y amabilidad fue dirigida a él, Seoho escapó lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Keonhee, buscando apoyo. Sentía demasiado pánico, y se sentía demasiado gay también.

Quería llorar; acababa de chocar al —no literal— amor de su vida y había olido su cabello. Acababa de chocar a un atractivo y etéreo ser de otro mundo. ¡¿Cuántas posibilidades de encontrarse con él en un parque de diversiones que quedaba a bastantes kilómetros de su ciudad existían?!

Apenas vio a Keonhee en la distancia, no dudó en correr como un maniático, entre lágrimas ficticias pero casi reales.

—¡¡Keonhee acabo de- ugh!! —exclamó, se trabó y abrazó a Keonhee en un mismo segundo.

—¡Woah! ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¡Quiero morir!

Youngjo caminó con dificultad (ya que sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallar) hasta donde Geonhak estaba sentado, usando el celular, preguntándole a Keonhee si ya habían llegado él y su amigo.

—Creo que estoy muerto —le dijo Youngjo, dejándose caer duramente contra la silla.

Geonhak apenas y levantó su mirada de su celular, moviendo su ceja con curiosidad, y casi diciéndole que estaba siendo, probablemente, muy dramático.

—¿Y los helados?

—Acabo de decirte que estoy muerto y lo único que te preocupan son los helados.

—Tu punto es...

—Eres-, bien, no te diré nada.

Youngjo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, aunque segundos después se arrojó contra la mesa, apoyando su lamentable rostro en sus brazos, como si estuviera llorando. Cosa que no parecía algo muy alejado de la realidad.

—Acabo de dejar en ridículo al amor de mi vida —murmuró, y Geonhak apenas pudo entender lo que dijo.

—¿Amor de tu vida? ¿Ese chico que no dejas de acosar está aquí también?

—No lo acoso, simplemente aparece frente a mí como un regalo de los dioses —contestó mirando a su amigo con mala cara—. Y sí, está aquí —volvió a esconder su rostro, soltando un quejido demasiado agudo como para ser de un hombre.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Él... —Youngjo sintió sus mejillas tornarse rosas de sólo pensar en lo adorable que había sido—, él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se chocó contra mí, y estaba tan rojo, tan adorable...

—¿Pero qué hiciste?

—Le dije que se tranquilizara porque estaba gritando disculpas bastante fuerte y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro sin pensarlo y sentí como si me hubiese caído un rayo en la cabeza por todos los impulsos eléctricos que sentí en mi cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro de que un rayo no se siente así...

—Entonces me pidió perdón de la forma más adorable del mundo, pero cuando le dije que aceptaba sus disculpas y le sonreí, salió corriendo.

—Eso es definitivamente gay —dijo Geonhak sonriendo algo feliz.

Había posibilidades de que el amor de Youngjo no fuera tan imposible, era algo para festejar. Sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos de Youngjo que decían "Seamos realistas...", bufó mirando mal a su amigo.

—Probablemente se asustó porque pensó que iba a golpearlo o algo similar.

—Para ser "realista", estás asumiendo que alguien podría creer que golpearías algo. Tú, gato ponzoñoso.

—¡Qué te ocurre!

—¡Ese chico corrió porque le sonreíste, idiota!

—¡Cómo podría! En mis sueños algo como eso podría pasar...

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Geonhak puso en blanco sus ojos, listo para golpear a Youngjo—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes el autoestima tan bajo como para de repente pensar que no tendrías ese efecto en un chico?

—No todo chico que me encuentre es gay.

—Él definitivamente lo es.

—Lo que digas.

—En otras noticias, Keonhee y Seoho llegaron hace un rato bastante largo.

—Deja de llorar por un segundo, debemos ir a encontrarnos con Geonhak y Youngjo —se quejó Keonhee.

Seoho, mientras tanto, estaba casi colgado en la espalda de Keonhee, pensando en aquella sonrisa que no hacía más que acelerar su corazón como quien aumenta las velocidades en un auto de Fórmula 1.

—No puedo seguir viviendo después de eso.

—Estamos aquí para presentarte a alguien que es homosexual como tu persona, así que me gustaría que por lo menos intentaras concentrarte en ver si es de tu romántico agrado.

—Keonhee... acabo de encontrar al hombre que quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos.

—No puedes tener hijos.

—¡Si adoptamos alguno, sería el padre de mis hijos igual!

—No seas dramático, no me hagas quedar mal en frente de- ¡Geonhakie-hyung!

Keonhee lo despegó de su espalda como pudo, y corrió hasta el chico que era bastante robusto, pero algo más bajo que Keonhee; aun así, levantó a Keonhee en el aire como si fuera una pluma, recibiendo una risa llena de felicidad. Seoho los miró sintiendo su bilis subir de una forma exageradamente rápida en su garganta.

—Ho-hola otra vez —escuchó una voz dulce, viniendo del sujeto que no había visto de primera mano.

Ver al no-literalmente-amor-de-su-vida allí parado, luciendo algo nervioso, con la luz del sol directamente en su costado dándole un aspecto etéreo, mejor dicho con la luz besando su morena y atractiva piel, haciéndola brillar como brilla un diamante recién pulido, definitivamente hizo que su cerebro se desconectara definitivamente.

Salió corriendo, buscando un baño, porque su bilis realmente había subido muy rápido a lo largo de su tráquea.

—¡Seoho! —exclamó Keonhee, pero simplemente vio como Seoho corría, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

—¿Se-Seoho? —tartamudeó como idiota Youngjo.

—Seoho —contestó Geonhak, curioso—. Ya sabías su nombre.

—Se llama Seoho —murmuró en su propio mundo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó curioso Keonhee.

—Mi ángel, se llama Seoho —Youngjo tapó su boca con su temblorosa mano—, creo que estoy muerto y acabo de encontrar a mi ángel.

—¡¿Ángel?! —Geonhak exclamó emocionado.

Se soltó definitivamente de Keonhee, sacudiendo al confundido chico en frente suyo como si fuera alguna clase de muñeco inflado que servía para llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

—Creo que estoy algo confundido.

—¿No te dije que Youngjo se había enamorado a primera vista de un chico?

—Oh... ¡Oh! —casi gritó, sorprendido—. ¡¿Es Seoho?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Kim Youngjo, ve a buscarlo, idiota!

Geonhak le dio un empujón a Youngjo, quien salió de su ensoñación, y rápidamente corrió hacia donde se había ido el ángel de Youngjo.

—Seoho acaba de escapar como si hubiera visto un fantasma —comentó Geonhak, curioso.

—Creo que es más como... —Keonhee abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Seoho también se había enamorado de un chico totalmente aleatorio en un Starbucks?!

—Podría ser que...

—¿Se enamoraron a primera vista entre sí?

—Eso es muy... como Youngjo diría, "destinado", ¿no?

—Oh Dios, estoy teniendo escalofríos —Keonhee agarró sus brazos, fingiendo darse algo de calor.

—Estoy algo sorprendido.

—Ojalá que Seoho no lo arruine...

Seoho estaba segurísimo de que acababa de vomitar hasta un pulmón. Y si tuviese tres, habría vomitado los tres. Podía ver en esa acumulación de fluidos gástricos (que gracias al cielo estaban en el espiral de agua del retrete de un baño químico) la papilla que su madre le daba cuando era niño. Sentía un sabor horrible en la boca y su garganta dolía como el infierno, además de que su estómago se sentía vacío como un globo al que acaban de sacarle todo el aire. Lo bueno era que se sentía relativamente mejor, y si estaba en lo correcto, no se veía tan terrible —exceptuando que sus ojos no habían dejado de llorar por toda esa situación—. Así que pensando en volver a casa, claramente avisándole a Keonhee por mensaje que iba a tener que volver con Geonhak, salió del relativamente limpio baño químico. No obstante, tal vez más ganas de vomitar se hubieran apoderado de su ser si no fuera porque ya estaba completamente vacío. El chico castaño de sus sueños lo miró con algo de preocupación en el rostro, o mejor dicho pánico.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó alarmado, casi corriendo al lado suyo.

Seoho rió lleno de nervios, víctima del pánico que generaba tener al amor-de-tu-vida-no-literal tan cerca luego de haber vomitado tu vida en un retrete público. Honestamente, la respuesta a aquella pregunta jamás podría ser afirmativa.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Es que te fuiste corriendo, y ahora apareces pálido... y estás llorando.

Tocó sus ojos algo alarmado, sintiendo que efectivamente lágrimas bajaban a toda velocidad. Limpió sus ojos con algo de brusquedad, mirando al chico castaño con una sonrisa aún más nerviosa que antes.

—Consecuencias de haber vomitado por tanto tiempo.

Definitivamente eso no era algo que se le debía decir al chico con el cual lo estaban emparejando sus amigos, además de ser el chico por el cual había caído rendido a primera vista. La lista de malas decisiones en un día se estaba haciendo demasiado grande.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Ah... Seoho sintió sus piernas débiles al escuchar a su tipo ideal decir cosas tan bellas. ¿Resultaba que también era perfecto? Seoho se sentía en el cielo.

—Me siento bien, creo.

—Entonces deberíamos volver, Keonhee está preocupado por ti.

Quién podría advertir que de expulsar todo el contenido de su cuerpo pasaría a caminar a un lado del chico que tanto le robaba suspiros. Además éste agarraba sus hombros de vez en cuando, específicamente en los momentos en los que sentía que su cuerpo fallaba un poco. Seoho sonrió inconscientemente cuando sus manos se rozaron mientras caminaban; aunque la felicidad duró poco al volver a ver a Keonhee siendo estúpidamente cursi con su novio.

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamó su mejor amigo apenas lo vio.

—No gracias a ti.

—Tienes manchado el labio con vómito —agregó Keonhee, sonriendo maléficamente.

Seoho limpió su boca frenéticamente, con pánico en sus rojos ojos, y con las mejillas rosas (aún cuando su piel seguía pálida como la nieve que caería en épocas navideñas). Youngjo le pasó con rapidez un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo, y Seoho sintió que si estuvieran en Las Vegas, ni siquiera necesitaría estar borracho para ir directamente a casarse con él.

—Así que ya conociste a Youngjo... —dijo sospechosamente Geonhak, interrumpiendo su mirada completamente enamorada a dicho chico.

—Olvidé presentarme, s-soy Kim Youngjo —murmuró con las mejillas rosas, y Seoho rió algo bobamente.

—Ya sabía tu nombre, Keonhee me lo dijo.

Las mejillas de Youngjo se habían puesto más rojas después de ese comentario, y Seoho no pudo evitar correr a mirada. Casi dejaba salir un sonidito completamente vergonzoso de pura ternura.

—D-de todas formas, soy Lee Seoho —se presentó, estirando su mano hacia Youngjo.

Cuando ambas manos se sujetaron, el mundo probablemente dejó de girar. Seoho no pudo despegar su mirada de los expresivos y brillantes ojos de Youngjo, y Youngjo sólo pudo sostener la mano más pequeña con un poco más de fuerza, pensando en que realmente no quería dejarlo ir.

—Un gusto.

—Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

Desde el día crítico en el que se conocieron, Youngjo seguía insistiendo con que el primer beso podría haber sido el mismísimo día que fueron al parque de diversiones. Seoho, sin embargo, le había dicho que ni siquiera se le acercara lo suficiente para olerlo porque era asqueroso el sólo pensar que era más vómito que un ser humano. De todas formas, Youngjo no había perdido el tiempo y había pedido su número como un mendigo pide monedas en la calle.

Youngjo en su momento no estaba seguro de que a Seoho también podría gustarle, simplemente estaba desesperado por poder hablar con el ángel que había robado su corazón completamente. De hecho, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando Keonhee le contó sobre lo que parecía ser una gran casualidad, ya que al parecer ambos estaban "enamorados" del otro antes de conocerse oficialmente. El día en el que le preguntó la veracidad de eso a Seoho fue el día de su primer beso.

—Eres vergonzoso —dijo Seoho, tapando su boca, conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Quién diría que realmente fue el destino.

—¡Deja de ser tan vergonzoso!

Youngjo sostuvo las mejillas de Seoho con suavidad, y pegó sus labios con algo de velocidad, pero con la delicadeza con la que siempre trataba a Seoho, disfrutando cómo los dulces labios de su ángel con cabellera negra se sentían sobre los propios, pensando en que debía agradecer todos los días por tener a aquel chico tan precioso a su lado.

Ese día también fue su primer segundo beso. Y el primer tercero.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ♡


End file.
